


can't love you like I want to

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: akaashi's sex rage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "We're havingsex," Bokuto says proudly, and his words are shortly followed by a loud moan from Akaashi.Tetsurou steps inside his room and slams the door behind him. "What?""Tetsuro—ohh,ohh."Tetsurou swallows. "Keiji?"He hears Bokuto's voice again, but distant, "Tell him, Keiji—" and then another loud moan, "— tell him what I'm doing to you."Tetsurou's boyfriends don't like him to feel left out.





	can't love you like I want to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13438533#cmt13438533)

Tetsurou's phone rings while he's watching TV with his mom, and when he pulls it out he sees Bokuto's name flashing on the screen.

"Mom, I gotta take this," he says, already half out of his seat.

She just shrugs and waves him off. "Say hi for me."

"Hey Kou," Tetsurou says, answering the phone as he steps into his old bedroom. "Everything okay? Did you forget I'm at mom's place tonight?"

At first there's no response, and Tetsurou sighs. "Are you butt-dialling me? Koutarou? Hey!"

"Tettsun," Bokuto says at last, out of breath. "You picked up."

"Well, yeah," Tetsurou says, frowning. He looks back out to his mom still watching TV. "You okay?"

" _Great,_ " Bokuto says with feeling. 

"Okay, great," Tetsurou says, lifting a hands to wave when his mom calls out for him to hurry up. "I have to—"

"We're having _sex_ ," Bokuto says proudly, and his words are shortly followed by a loud moan from Akaashi. 

Tetsurou steps inside his room and slams the door behind him. " _What_?"

"Tetsuro—ohh, _ohh_."

Tetsurou swallows. "Keiji?"

He hears Bokuto's voice again, but distant, "Tell him, Keiji—" and then another loud moan, "— tell him what I'm doing to you."

Akaashi sobs. "T-Tetsurou," he groans. "Kou—Koutarou-san is—oh, fuck, hhh yes, _yes_ —eat me, oh god, yeah, fuck—"

Kuroo closes his eyes and presses his back to the door. His dick is aching and hard in his sweatpants. He can still hear the muffled sound of the TV from the other room. 

"You let him rim you?" Tetsurou asks in a low voice. Bokuto has been talking about it all week, how much he wants to go down on them both but especially Akaashi, who absolutely loses his mind for it. 

"He's so good," Keiji moans. "So good, I love the way he fucks me— _hah_ , Koutarou—"

Tetsurou bites his lip. "What's he doing?" His hand sneaks into his sweatpants. "I wish I could watch you guys."

"You should," Keiji gasps. “Come and watch, and touch yourself—wanna watch you finger yourself hhh—"

The sound goes indistinct for a few seconds; Tetsurou can hear the rustle of sheets and moaning, and he starts to stroke himself off quickly, unable to wait any longer. He'll have to make this quick and quiet before his mother catches on. 

A sudden cry on the other end of the phone makes him jolt in surprise, and then he hears Akaashi sobbing. 

"Fuck me—fuck, Koutarou, fuck me now _fuck me please oh my god_ —"

Bokuto's voice joins Akaashi's, a deep groan that makes Tetsurou shudder. He jams his shoulders back against the door hard and rolls his hips forward, fucking his own hand and pretending he's there with them, pretending he can watch first-hand, maybe even join in.

"Keiji," he groans, softly so that his mother won't overhear. "You hear me?"

"Tetsurou—"

Tetsurou licks his lips. "If I was there," he says in a halting voice. "I'd grab you by your hair and fuck your mouth."

Akaashi groans, long and loud, and the rhythmic slapping sounds on the other end of the line get faster. "Fu—ck, Tetsurou—wanna fuck you—"

"Yeah, that's it, gorgeous," Bokuto groans in the background. "You know how bad we both want it, tell Tettsun what you want, baby."

"Fuck me," Akaashi insists, his voice going ragged. "Both of you—fuck me—oh fuck, oh my god—" 

Tetsurou groans as he comes over his fist, swallowing the sound down. Moments later, Akaashi wails so loudly that Tetsurou panics and hangs up on him, worried that his mother will have heard him from the next room. Wincing, he drops the phone on his bed and cleans himself up with the tissues on his nightstand.

"Tetsurou!" his mom calls out. "Are you coming back?"

"Uh, yeah!" he yells, hurriedly checking himself over to make sure he hasn't made a mess of his clothes. He still feels keyed up and horny, especially knowing that Bokuto and Akaashi are probably still going at it. 

As he turns to leave the room, his phone starts vibrating again. Tetsurou hesitates before ending the call. 

_Gotta hang out w mom,_ he texts instead. _Call you later?_

Bokuto replies with a photo of Akaashi, knees folded up to his ears and his face red and sweaty.

_I hate you both_ , Kuroo replies.

_love u too :3c_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
